My Fallen Angel
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Girl after Girl turned him down. Except for the one certain girl that I really wanted.


HEY! Im on my mom's laptop again but I wrote a story at school today that I think is very worthy so here yah go! Hey wait, do you guys remember how in my story _Be Serious and Let Loose _I mentioned that I had another story with my OC Josh in it? I FOUND IT! So imma continue it then Imma post it yay!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Aye Matey! What've we got 'ere?" Stan hollered looking through a paper telescope.

"This 'ere looks like a _fine _treasure!" The treasure was a girl with short brown hair. She knocked the telescope out of his hands and stepped on it with her high heels.

He looked down at the crushed paper item and frowned.

_Well that didn't work! _Stan thought.

"Hey good lookin'! What's cookin'?" The blonde slapped him.

"How about you and I-" A brunette stepped on his lime green converse shoe.

"If I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put 'u' and 'I' togeth-" The freckled red head picked up his favorite skateboard and tossed it as fas as she could. Very far.

"Hey baby-" Another blonde scoffed at him. Grabbed him by his button down dark green shirt and kicked him in his blue jean pants. A place very special to Stan.

"Fiesty. I like that." He grunted trying to hold back the tears and still sound cool as his voice squeaked.

"Ew!" She screamed. Then tossed him down to the ground.

He sighed and stood up. _Schools about to start! _Stan thought looking behind him. _And I still don't have a date to the Valentines Day Dance!_

Girls were walking in and out of the giant double doors of the school, and everyone of them had turned them down.

Except for the one he really wanted to ask. He was to shy for that.

Stan leaned onto a giant oak tree and dusted himself off.

He blinked.

But when he opened his eyes he couldn't speak. He couldn't breath. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her light brown hair swayed in the wind, he light pink lips were curved into a smile. Her light eyes sparkled. Her fair complexion was beautiful.

But her _outfit_ was what surprised him. She wore a sleeveless white top and white fishnet gloves, her short pink mini skirt stopped mid-thigh and her black heels winded up her thin legs.

The outfit was tight and gave her curves in all the right places.

But placed upon her neck was a pink handmade scarf that made Stan's heart stop.

He finally managed to close his eyes when he saw how sexily her hips swayed.

His face was burning hot and a blush was implanted on his face.

Suddenly her sweet woice rang in his ears. His eyes sprang open to see the beauty standing before him. The fallen angel spoke his name with her sweet lips and his palms broke into a sweat. He put his hands into his pockets trying to hide them.

"Hey, Stan!"

Everyone else. Every other girl disappeared. His heart was beating so fast and hard he was afraid she would hear it. He almost laughed when he figured his eyes had turned into little hearts. And more hearts rose from his head.

But he had to play it cool.

"Hey, Pashy."

She smiled "Have you found a date to the dance yet?"

"No such luck. You?"

Pashmina looked off to the side and shook her head.

"No." she sighed.

"Well, uh, maybe. W-We c-could g-g-go to, uh, together…"

Pashmina didn't say a word.

Not that Stan gave her time to.

He rose bothe his hands in defence.

"Just as friends though!"

Pashmina grabbed both his hands in hers and smiled bigger. With her perfectly pearly teeth.

"I would love to go with you."

Stan smiled.

"Not as friends though."

He looked slightly confused.

"I would _actually really_ like to go as your girlfriend!"

Stan grinned and hugged her.

Pashmina pushed him off and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Stan."

"I love you too, Pashmina."

They walked towards the school hand in hand until Stan stopped in place and looked at her.

"You had a lot of boy's asking you out! Didn't you?"

"Uh…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hehe guess what! I has a pair of the glove Pashy has! Except mine are black! Well uh I dont know what gave me the idea to write the story. But tell me what you think. Please review! I would really love for you to do that!

SandyxMaxwell4ever Signing off!


End file.
